First Priority
by Masakichii
Summary: Watanuki realized that Doumeki didn't say 'We' but 'You', it sounds like Watanuki is his priority if there's a dangerous situation.


Title: First Priority

Pairing: Doumeki Shizuka/Watanuki Kimihiro

Rating/Genre: PG/Romance, Fluff

**Beta: No Beta [You've been warned]**

Summary: Watanuki realized that Doumeki didn't say 'We' but 'You', it sounds like Watanuki is his priority if there's a dangerous situation.

A/N: Finally finished with this fic, it took me months just to write this short drabbles. It seems like I lost my skill, not like I have skill to begin with, lol. It's been a while since I read XXXholic, still waiting for the translated one to come out in my country. I hate reading manga on the internet. I don't have the best connection when it comes to Internet. *sigh

Oh well, hope you all enjoy this story and please don't mind the title, I'm not good with title.

* * *

Watanuki stared at his own reflection in the mirror. He bit his own lips when he saw his mismatched eyes staring back at him. He sighed and put on his school uniform. It's the first day he went back to school after the accident; apparently falling from the second floor window guaranteed a month break from school.

"Watanukiiii~"

Watanuki turn and smiled when he saw the twins stood in front of his bedroom door. "What is it?"

"Doumeki come to pick you up."The twins said, still grinning widely.

"Oh."Watanuki said, startled. He pursed his lips while idly putting on his belt. "Tell him to wait."

"Okaaay~"The twin said and run out the room.

He sighed again, not really sure how to face Doumeki. The other boy didn't come to see him after he fully regain consciousness and it was 2 weeks ago. He's not really sure why he felt a bit lonely but he really wants to see Doumeki's stupid face. Not because he just wants to say 'Thank you' but a little part of him just wanted to see him. He knows that whatever he said about the other boy, Doumeki is a good guy. Slowly, his feeling toward the archer changed. He realized this after Yuuko told him about the blood Doumeki gave him. Finally, he took his bag and walked out his bedroom, no wanting to make Doumeki wait too long.

"This is the first time I saw you inside Yuuko's shop."Watanuki said when he saw Doumeki leaned on the inside of the front gate.

Doumeki looked up and saw Watanuki walking toward him. This is the first time he saw the seer after the accident. There's something he needed to think about before he can see him again. When he saw Watanuki fell from the second floor window, his heart stopped. He ran as fast as he could to help him but when he saw Watanuki's pale face and ragged breath, blood all around him, his heart feels like its being ripped from his chest. The pain is unbearable, the thought of Watanuki died, the thought of living in a world without Watanuki in it is just so painful. After he takes Watanuki to Yuuko's shop and gave his blood to him he went home and thinks about his feeling toward the other boy. In the end, he realized that Watanuki had changed from aggravating to endearing and that he's in love with the other boy without he knows it.

"I couldn't see it before."Doumeki said, face as stoic as always. "Yuuko said it's because I don't need it."

"I'm sorry."Watanuki said, walking toward the other boy.

"What for?"Doumeki asked.

"For getting you involved in this supernatural stuff."Watanuki said.

"It's not like I hadn't involved in it before I can see Yuuko's shop or before I met you. Nothing's changed, except that it's clearer now," Doumeki said, nonchalantly. "To be honest, I'm glad I can see it, now I know where to take you when you're in danger."

Watanuki realized that Doumeki didn't say 'We' but 'You', it sounds like Watanuki is his priority if there's a dangerous situation. He gulped and walked closer to the other boy. Doumeki said nothing and just watching him getting closer. There's curiosity in the archer's eyes and something else Watanuki can't place. He reached his right hand and cupped Doumeki's left cheek before leaning in and kissed his lips chastely. It lasted a few second before he pulled back and stared at Doumeki's face.

"What was that for?"Doumeki finally asked after a moment of silent.

"It's a thanks."Watanuki said, smiling a bit. "For everything."

Doumeki grunt and nodded his head. He straightened his body and walked out the gate, Watanuki in tow. In the end he can't help but asked. "Am I going to get a kiss instead of bento from now on?"

Watanuki just rolled his eyes and keep walking.


End file.
